Pannacotta fugo
"You stupid delinquent! Are you messing with me!? How many times do I have to teach you this before you learn?! You just said six times five was thirty, so why the hell is your answer even less?! YOU SHIT-FOR-BRAINS!!" Pannacotta Fugo (パンナコッタ・フーゴ Pannakotta Fūgo) is a side character and ally featured in Vento Aureo. A young and quick-tempered strategist, Fugo is a member of Bucciarati's teamand, by extension, Passione. He follows Giorno and Bucciarati in their mission to protect Trish Una. In addition to being one of the more calculated members on the team, he possesses the particularly deadly Stand, Purple Haze. APPEARANCE Pannacotta Fugo is a young man of slim to average build with spiky hair. He has large bangs going down the right side of his face, the quantity of which varies throughout his appearances. Fugo wears a two-piece suit filled with holes on the sleeves and legs. Originally his jacket had a hole on the chest as well, but past chapter 469 it is portrayed as a one button suit jacket. He also wears a belt to support his pants and a tie with a strawberry pattern. His shoes have the same strawberry pattern on the front of them. In his earliest appearances, he had earrings with wishing lamp symbols on them. In the past, he wore a collar shirt underneath his jacket and kept his hair shorter. According to Araki, Fugo actually wears a thong under his suit. PERSONALITY Pannacotta Fugo is a serious and caring but easily enraged youth. Fugo has a very caring personality, as shown in his past when he brings a young Narancia, who was suffering from hunger and from an eye disease, into a restaurant and asks Bucciarati to give him food3. He even continues to greatly care for Narancia, tutoring him4 and acting protective of him at times. Fugo is usually a friendly member of the group, easily mingling with the turbulent Mista and Narancia5, being the first to greet Trish Una6, and openly acknowledging Giorno's ability and greatly praising him after their fight together7. However, once upset Fugo is quite hotheaded and violent. It is stated that he dropped out of school because he bashed his teacher with an encyclopedia8. He was also shown to violently stab Narancia with a fork and slam his head over a table when the latter made a basic mistake4 and jabbing him in the stomach with keys when he repeatedly restated orders incorrectly9. His Stand, when shown to be belligerent, is said to reflect this aspect of his personality10. The anime adaptation expands upon this, showing that Fugo was mentally unstable because of the pressure of his parents to achieve the highest academic grades, containing violent or even murderous impulses during his entire youth. Fugo only became openly angry at a lecherous teacher and has never since tried to solve his anger issues.11 Fugo is also very intelligent and serious member. Though he did indeed drop out of school in the end, it still stands that his academic ability allowed him to enter university level at the age of only 138. During Team Bucciarati's bodyguarding mission, he was one of the most cautious and would frequently advise for the safer option. When presented with the choice to stay with Bucciarati's group and betray the Boss or leave and seek safety, Fugo deserted the group, having resigned to the logical reasoning of the group inevitably having to battle The Boss ABILITES Fugo's Stand Purple Haze releases a deadly flesh eating virus via capsules on his hand, killing any nearby lifeform in 30 seconds. HISTORY Fugo was born into a wealthy family in Naples. He performed extremely well in his studies, having boasted an IQ of 152. At the age of 13, Fugo had already entered a university to study law, although he had a poor relationship with his professors. At some point, he beat one of the professors with an encyclopedia. From that point onward, Fugo's life grew worse and worse until he joined Bruno Bucciarati's gang One day, Fugo came across a hungry and diseased boy named Narancia Ghirga digging through trashcans for food. While Narancia didn't expect much from the stranger, Fugo would bring him to a restaurant in order to be fed, much to the gratitude of the older boy. However, Fugo did not know that this action would lead Narancia to try to join his gang as a result of the encounter. Eventually, the two end up on the same team, and Fugo becomes a teacher figure to Narancia, while at the same time being trusted as Bucciarati's second-in-command.